fandomofprecureseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Amano Pekorin
Amano Pekorin '''(甘野ペコリン) is a main character from ''Peko☆Peko A La Mode!. ''Pekorin is a sanguine and optimistic 10 year old girl, often bullied and picked on for her slight chubbiness, short stature and habit of eating to cease her negativity. Able to mix Happiness and Will-power, Pekorin transforms into the Patisserie of Doughnuts, '''Cure Donut '(キュアドーナツ). Her theme color is light pink. Profile *'Full Name: 'Amano Pekorin (甘野 ペコリン) *'Age: '10 (4th grade) *'Date of Birth: 'June 1st (Gemini) *'Height: '4ft.5 *'School: 'Ichigozaka Elementary School *'Family: Amano Mirai (Mother), Amano Hide (Father) *'Favourables:' **'Likes: '''Colors; light pink and red, Doughnuts and learning the art of Sweets Making **'Dislikes:' Her height, Mean people Etymology *'Pekorin''' (ペコリン) coming from the Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound of one's stomach grumbling, or as Pekopeko meaning the one is very hungry. *'Amano' (甘野) Ama comes from Amai (甘) meaning sweet, as in candy or dessert, and No (野), meaning field. Appearance Pekorin has fair skin and light pink hair styled in wing-shaped pigtails with her bangs pulled back into a third atop her hair, resembling a dollop of cream. She wears a yellow puffy dress with white long sleeves, her pink bib, and pink baby shoes with two reddish pink buttons. She has bright blue eyes and rosy cheeks. During warmer months, Pekorin's attire changes to chiffon-yellow blouse with a pattern of white and pink sprinkles across the hemline. Blue shorts, white socks and red and pink shoes. On occassion, she wears an open white long sleeve sweater with a hoodie. As a Cure, she wears a pink dress with a hot pink ribbon at the center and a big lighter pink ribbon at the back. The sleeves are short and rounded with yellow beads. The bottom part of the dress is pink and yellow decorated with red spots, with a similar design as the carrying pouch for the Sweets Pact.. Her gloves are yellow with pink rims. She also wears boots that are pink at the top and cream at the bottom, with pink rims. Her hair becomes magenta and is styled in twin tails with two donut-shaped hair ornaments on each side of her head. Personality Pekorin is a sanguine and optimistic 10 year old girl, often bullied and picked on for her slight chubbiness, short stature and habit of eating to cease her negativity. Easy to approach, Pekorin finds it easy to make friends and does so frequently although, not many stay due to finding others to play with or forgetting her all together. Ever since toddlerhood, Pekorin had a love for cooking, especially baking. Ironically, she cannot bake to save her life but is always willing to try. Cure Donut Happiness and Will-power! Mixed A La Up, Cure Donut! Cure Donut (キュアドーナツ) is Pekorin's Pretty Cure alter ego, representing donuts and having pink as her signature color. In order to transform, Pekorin needs the Sweets Pact and her Kirakira Sweet, and to call the phrase,'' Kira☆Kira~Lets La Maze Maze!. As Cure Donut, her weapon is the Candy Rod. Transformation Pekorin's Sweets Pact opens, she inserts her Kirakira Sweet and calls the phrase '"Kira☆Kira~Let's La MazeMaze!". She mixes the pink and yellow lights, they merge into a large donut decorated with cream and Pekorin floats backward and lands on the donut feet first, creating her boots before she performs a cartwheel, creating her gloves. Next, Pekorin has both hands above her head and twirls, cream spiraling around her body. The cream bursts, revealing her dress underneath. A donut floats past, Pekorin kisses the donut and it floats to the back of her waist, becoming a donut-shaped ribbon. Pekorin runs along the donut and jumps in the air, her hair shifting to hot pin, being styled and hair accessories taking form. Pekorin does a mixing motion with her hands, saying '''"Happiness and Will-power! Mixed A La Up..." and a splash of cream develops in her hands, forming into her Candy Rod, she grabs it and poses, "Cure Donut!". Attacks Trivia *Pekorin has habit of saying the word "peko" in and on numerous occasions. *She was born on a Sunday and her blood type is O. *In America (USA), Pekorin's birthday falls on National Doughnut Day. Category:Haruna Artist Category:Peko☆Peko A La Mode! Category:Pink Cures Category:Female